DRUID ORGINS
by jellersonbgmail com
Summary: what if Harry was raised by a witch and wizard? studious Harry, Raven Claw Harry. Harry falls in love with a character i created.
1. Chapter 1

DRUID ORGINS

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter One: Halloween Night

An old witch and an elderly wizard stood outside of number four Privet Drive. The elder witch spoke "Dumbledore are you sure you want to leave the boy with this people? I have been watching them they are the worst sort of muggles imaginable."The elderly wizard sighed "these are the last of his living relatives. He can live without the worries of our world Merniva". The old witch was furious "Albus surely there are wizarding families who will take care off the boy without exposing him to his fame?" Albus Dumbledore sighed he trusted his old friend. If she thought these people would not treat the boy properly than he would have to place the boy somewhere else.

He was in deep thought, then it hit him his old friend Augie and his wife Chloe lived in the remote highlands of Scotland. They rarely had visitors this was due to their chose in living. Augie and his wife practice the ancient ways. Older than the purebloods they lived and practiced the way of the Druids. They oldest users of magic. If the he placed young Harry there than he would not have to worry about being exposed to his fame and he would receive the training that he would need to protect himself. Albus explained to Merniva his plan she agreed. She was close friends with Augie and his wife Chloe. They waited for the grounds keeper one Rubeus Hagrid to arrive when he did he took the boy from Hagrid and told him of his plans. Hagrid had tears in his eyes. Albus soothed his old friend's nerves telling him it will not be the last time he sees the boy.

Albus and Merniva along with baby Harry apparated to a remote cabin in the Highlands of Scotland. Albus and Merniva walked up to the door and knocked the door. They did not have to wait long the door was open by an old wizard with a long grey beard. He was wearing dark green robes. He smiled and said Albus! Merniva! It's been a long time. Both Albus and Merniva smiled and greeted him warmly Augie welcomed them inside. They made their way into the living room and they all sat down. Chloe came in and exchanged pleasantries with Albus and Merniva and sat down next to her husband. Chloe was an elderly woman with long grey hair with fair skin. She had her hair down and was wearing white robes with silver designs all over. They sat down and began to discuss why they were there. Augie and Chloe were sad when they learned that Lily and James were dead they were close with the young couple and Augie was the Ancient Runes professor when James and Lily were at Hogwarts and they were also members of the Order of the Phoenix. When Albus brought up his desire for Harry to stay with them Augie and Chloe quickly agreed. Albus smiled and with a wave of his wand conjured up the necessary documents so that Augie and Chloe could officially adopt Harry. Rate there and then they chose for Harry to keep his last name. Albus and Merniva were very happy with the arrangements Albus told the elderly couple that the all the documents will be taken care of. They said their goodbye's with that Merniva and Albus apparated back to Hogwarts.

Chapter two: five years later

A six year old Harry was sitting in his room reading one of his grandfather's old runes books. Harry had learned to read at the age of four and had a passion for ancient runes. Before he could read Harry had his grandfather read him his old books from when he taught at Hogwarts When Augie asked Harry why he was interested in the books he said that he liked the symbols and the different meanings. Augie was glad that Harry took an interest in the subject at such a young age and chuckled when Harry said that he wanted to be a Runeologist just like his grandfather.

When Harry learned to read his grandfather and grandmother bought him a runes dictionary and intro book to runes for his birthday. Harry was ecstatic for the gifts he received and quickly devoured the intro to ancient runes book. It did not take him long to read it for two reasons one he already knew half of the runes in the book from all of those nights when his grandfather would read him books about runes. Harry sat in his room on his bed reading his runes dictionary. He had taken on the task of memorizing the dictionary by heart. When he told his grandfather about what he wanted to do. His grandfather said that not many people could memorize all of the runes but reminded Harry about what he said when he received the book for his birthday. Harry remembered that day his grandfather told him that all runeologists treated the dictionary as a bible and Harry took that advice to heart. So even though he planned on memorizing the entire book he would keep the book and cherish the book until the day he died.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. His grandmother opened the door and told him that he needed to come down stairs for his lessons. Since he was five his grandparents began to teach him all of the basic subjects that would be taught at Hogwarts. Harry a very studious and soaked in all of the information his grandparents taught him. When he was done with his normal studies his grandparents would teach him druid magic which focused on runes, potions, herbology, and elemental magic. When he first started these lessons he asked his grandparents why he was studying druid magic they explained that it was important to keep in touch with ones routes, even telling him that his father's family were descendants of an old druid clan. When he was told this Harry vowed to take these lessons just as serious as the rest. After his studies and his reading time his grandparents would drag Harry outdoors to enjoy nature. Harry enjoyed these outings, his grandparents would plan all kinds of things from fishing to nature watching. Even though Harry enjoyed the outings with his grandparents he always felt at piece in his grandparent's small library. He would often read until late at night and only stopping when his grandmother would come in and drag him out of the library.

On his eleventh birthday Harry woke up to the delicious smell of his grandmothers cooking. He smiled got dressed and headed down stairs he enter the kitchen and helped his grandma set the table. His grandfather entered the kitchen, ruffled Harry's long hair, and sat down. He started eating when he rembered something. He looked at his grandfather and asked when his Hogwarts letter would arrive? His grandfather smiled and told Harry that he and his grandmother wished to home school Harry. When Harry asked why his grandparents said that they wished for him to finish his drudic traning. Harry nodded knowing how important it was to his grandparents that he learned everything he could about his heritage.

After they were done eating his grandparents told Harry that even though he was not going to Hogwarts this year they are going to take Harry to purchase a wand. Harry was excited he would finally get his very own wand. During his studies he would use one of his grandparent's wands for the practical part of his lessons. After they finished up breakfast they flooed to Diagon alley. This was not the first time Harry has been to the alley. He would go every weekend with his grandparents to spend his allowance, often on books about ancient runes and the cultures and languages that were associated with them. Needless to say after a couple of years Harry had quite the collection of books, he had one wall of his room completely lined with book shelves that reached his ceiling. He kept his most prized books which were once his grandfathers and his runes dictionary in a trunk that sat at the foot of his bed.

When they arrived they quickly made their way to Olivanders wand shop. When they stepped inside Olivander told Harry that he remembered the day when his parents were in there buying their first wands he took Harry's measurements and quickly graved a few boxes of wands. Harry tries several wands without any luck. When Harry opened the last box on the counter he gasped at what was inside. Laying there was wand made of yew wood it was dark brown with a beautifully crafted handle the handle itself was slightly darker than the rest of the wand and to Harry's amazement the handle had several runes carved into it. When he studied the runes he recognized the patterns they were all Celtic knots and in the middle was the Celtic tree of life. When he asked Olivander why such runes were carved on the handle he explained that the wand once belonged to a druid priest who crafted the wand himself the core was made from a stone known as the Green Mans stone. From Harry's lessons he knew that the green man was the Celtic god of the forest. Olivander than explained that the druid priest had a passion for runes and wanted a wand that would be good for carving runes. He went on to explain that with a special that the wand itself would act like a rune carving rod and that the wizard who wiled this wand would have to have the same passion for runes as its original wielder. After hearing the story Harry picked up the wand and he immediately felt a warm rush go up his harm and gold sparks shot from the tip of the wand. Olivander was excited to finally match the young boy standing in front of him. He knew that this boy would have to have the love for runes in order to wield it. He expected grate things from the young man standing in front of him. After his grandparents paid for his wand they went to have some ice cream and headed home.

Chapter three: Hogwarts

Harry woke up on his thirteenth birthday. He was excited this year will be his first year at Hogwarts. He quickly got dressed brushed his teeth and made his way down stairs. His grandparents told him that it was going to be a busy day because not only did they have to by his school supplies but they also had to buy him muggle clothes. Harry never had muggle clothing before only wearing wizard robes. They ate a light breakfast than got ready to leave. His grandparents were wearing muggle clothing, going with a business casual look. His grandparents had to transfigure his clothing into something that would not stand out. So, with a quick wave of his grandma's wand he was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with black pants and back trainers. They made their way out of the house and to the appartion spot his grandparents each took arm of his and they left with a small pop.

They arrived in London in an alley way next to a mall. This was Harry's first time in the muggle world so he was excited. They made their way into the mall his grandparents gave him his Grin Gotts bank card that they got the previous week and told Harry to go enjoy himself but not to spend too much money and to meet them at the food court in two hours. Harry nodded and began his journey.

He walked passed a couple of stores but kept going because he did not like the clothing that was inside. He finally stumbled on a store that looked promising. From what he read this was clothing shop for skateboarders. He went inside and looked around. after a couple of minutes of browsing a pretty blond girl wearing a red and black flannel with black jeans, a black beaning that was sagging in the back and black shoes. She introduced herself as Emily and asked Harry if he needed any help. He nodded his head and told her that he needed a whole new wardrobe. The girl let out a low squeal that made Harry laugh and she dragged him all over the store by the time they were done Harry had several pairs of skinny jeans, a few flannels, three beanies, a few plain V necks, two pairs of shoes, two throw over hoodies with designs on them, and two plain zip up hoodies. After paying for his new clothes and thanking the excited girl who flirted with Harry the entire time and gave him her phone number he left to meet up with his grandparent's.

He found them at the food court they ordered lunch and sat and talked about Harry's shopping experience. Both of his grandparents laughed when Harry described the over excited sales girl and joked with him when he told them about the girl giving him her phone number. After eating they waked back to the alley and apparated to Diagon alley. It took them about an hour and a half to purchase all of Harr's school supplies and uniforms. After a long day they made their way back home and eat a light dinner and headed off to bed. When Harry got to his room he packed his school trunk with his school clothes and supplies and his new muggle wardrobe. He did not care that school was still a month a way he wanted to be ready when the time came to start his first….well technically his third year at Hogwarts.

Harry spent the next month reading his school books to get a head. He found that with his grandparents lessons that he knew most if not everything he would be learning this year especially Ancient Runes. The day before school started his grandparents sat down with him after his grandpa had received a letter from his old friend professor Dumbledore. They explained to Harry that due to the escape of Sirius Black that there would be demetors guarding the grounds. When Harry asked what Sirius Black had done they went silent for a moment, then explained to Harry that Sirius Black had betrayed his parents and killed their friend Peter. The worst part was that Sirius was Harry's godfather. After they were done Harry was livid the air around him began to crack with magic. His grandmother quickly got up and hugged Harry as he cried. She rubbed his back and whispered comforting words in his ear. He soon settled down. His grandparents than took him outside to learn the Patronus charm so Harry could protect himself from the demetors should they choose to attack him.

His grandfather told Harry that it was a advanced charm and in order for it to work Harry had to be thinking of his most happiest memory. After several failed attempts he tried not a memory but a feeling of the love his parents had for him. When he spoke the incantation Expecto Petronium a large white stag shot from the tip of his wand. Harry was awed by the sight of this majestic creature and it filled him up with warmth. After his stag disappeared his grandparent's congratulated him and offered him a bar of chocolate saying that it would help. After dinner that night Harry went to bed excited for what tomorrow would bring him. The next day Harry woke up early and got ready for his adventure he went down stairs with his trunk behind him. His grandmother had just finished making breakfast they were both teasing him about how excited he was, but also telling him how proud they are.

After breakfast they made their way to Kings Cross station. Harry's grandparents led him through the tunnel. After giving his grandparents hugs goodbye he made his way on to the Hogwarts Express. He was making his way through the train trying to find a compartment, but each one he passed was full. Finally he found a compartment with just two people occupying it he knocked on the door and opened it directly in front of him a was man in his thirties sleeping with his cloak acting like a blanket he turned his head and saw a beautiful girl sitting on a bench with her legs crossed and a book in her hand. She had beautiful long wavy blood red hair that harry guessed that she cast a charm on in order to get that color. She a slim frame, a beautifully shaped face. When he cleared his throat his eyes met with stunning light green eyes so light that he thought she charmed her eye color as well. He quickly shook his head to get him out of his trance.

Getting up the courage he finally spoke. "May I sit with you?" The green eyed girl gave him a bright smile and said "yes". He lifted his trunk with some difficulty and put it on the rack across from where the pretty girl sat.

After putting his trunk up he sat down. The girl shut her book at and introduced herself. "Hi my name is Stormy Richards" and stuck her hand out. Harry shook her hand and said "it's nice to meet you stormy my name is Harry Potter". Stromy's eyes went wide before saying "it's nice to meet you too." She was staring at Harry for moment before she asked where he had been?

Harry smiled and said "my grandparents wanted to home school me for my first two years" and then went on explaining that his grandparents were also teaching him about druid magic and how they thought it was important for him to complete his lessons before starting Hogwarts. Stormy nodded her head in understanding she tan sat quiet for a moment and asked "did you really do all of those things in those books?"

Harry laughed than explained that those books were full of lies. Stormy laughed and said u guessed as much some of the things they wrote about you were pretty extreme. Harry nodded and laughed.

He then asked Stormy what house is she in. Stormy smiled and said "Raven cCaw". Harry smiled and then said a "wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure." She smiled and asked what house did he want to be in? "Well said Harry my guess is Raven claw but I could be wrong" he said with a shrug. Stormy nodded her head and said "if you're the studious type and have a thirst for knowledge than Raven claw is where you will be." Harry chuckled and said "than that's where I will be." "When I was younger I would read until late at night. Some nights my grandma had to pull me out of the family library."

They both laughed. They then talked about the classes they were taking. They were both happy when they both said that they will be taking Ancient Runes and hoped that they would be in same class. After chatting for a while about classes Harry had a question he was itching to ask. Stormy I don't mean to sound rude or anything but why aren't you sitting with anyone from your house? Stormy got a sad look on her face than said "it's okay Harry the reason I'm not sitting with any one from my house is because everyone makes fun of me for my thirst for knowledge." "You would think that being in the house of the intelligent that it wouldn't be a problem but…." she had a tear drop from her left eye. "They all call me book worm and know it all because I like to raise my hand in class and I'm constantly in the library." Harry was shocked he had only been talking to this girl for about an hour and he already liked her and wanted to be friends with her. What shocked him more was that fact that her house mates despised her for her intelligence and she belonged to the house of witty. 'I'm sorry" said Harry "if I had known that it was a sensitive topic I wouldn't have asked." "It's okay Harry really it is" said stormy. "I don't know why it still bothers me after two years." She said as she wiped the single tear from her cheek. Harry sighed leaned over took Stormy's hand and said "you got me now and I'll wipe the floor of Hogwarts with whoever makes fun of you." Stormy smiled and said "thank you Harry, all though I expected to complete my education without any friends I'm glad to have one" she gave his hand a squeeze.

Harry smiled and the two began talking about life at home Harry learned that Stormy was muggle born her parents were Professors at Cambridge. Her father is an Anthropology professor and her mom is a Psychology professor. She and her family live on the outskirts of London. She than talked about her love for books. Her favorite author is the grim brothers. Stormy learned that Harry lived with his grandparents who were both magical. She learned that his grandpa use to each Ancient Runes at Hogwarts and his grandma use to work at Saint Mungo's as a healer. She also learned that Harry loved books but the books he loved were either about Ancient Runes or the cultures that thy belonged to.

She than noticed that their sense of fashion was the same harry was wearing grey skinny jeans with a tight black V-neck, a black beanie that sagged in the back, and black and white vans. She was wearing a white V-neck, black skinny jeans a light grey beanie, and red high top converse. After she compared their clothing she asked him where he shopped. Kick flip replied Harry. She smiled and said "me to my friend Emily works there." "Short blonde asked Harry?" You've met" asked Stormy? Harry laughed and said "she helped me pick out some clothes she was quite the flirt." Stormy smiled that defiantly sounded like her friend.

Suddenly the trained stopped and it sent Harry and Stormy crashing to the floor. "What the hell was that asked Stormy?" "I don't know" said Harry "maybe something is on the tracks." They both stood up and peered out of the window. "Something just came on board" said Stormy. Harry looked at her and noticed that he could see her breath. He looked down and saw that the man who was sitting with them drink had started to turn to ice. Harry reached in his pocket for his wand he had remembered his grandparents lesson on dementors. He graved Stomy's hand and bent down while motioning her to do the same. "Harry what going on asked Stormy?" "Dementors" said Harry. Stormy paled she had read a book about dark creatures last year. "What do we do she asked?" "I know the charm to repel them" said Harry. Stomy's eyes went wide when she read that book it also mentioned how to repel dementors. It said that it was an advanced spell taught at the N.E.W.T. level. She could only hope that Harry was sure in his abilities. Harry was waiting when he noticed a cloak figure glide infront of their compartment door. It slowly opened the door Harry could hear a women scream in his head. He quickly drew his wand and in a strong voice he shouted "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" The large stag flew out of the tip of his wand crashing into the dementor. Suddenly a wolf patronus joined his stag, the animals beat back the dementor.

After the dementor left Harry turned to Stormy who looked pale if she was alright? She nodded her head. Harry than turned to the gentleman who was now standing up. The man looked at Harry astonished for a moment than dug into his robe at pulled out some chocalete. "Eat" said the man "you'll feel better." He did the same for Stormy. After a moment he said that he must speak to the conductor and left. Harry pulled Stormy to her feet at sat her down on the bench to their right. Harry sat next to her and tried to pull his hands from hers. She realized what he was trying to do and looked into his eyes and shook her head. Harry understood that she was still pretty shaken up so he continued to hold both of her hands. After a moment of silence Stormy turned to Harry and asked where did you learn that charm? My grandparents taught me said Harry she nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder. Harry was shocked by what she was doing he had never had a girl be this intamit with him. suddenly he found himself enjoying the closeness and leaned his head on Stormy's. after a half hour just sitting there enjoying the comfort they were giving one another.

Stormy said "we will be arriving soon we need to change into our robes." Harry nodded and grabed a uniform from his trunk and went into the bathroom to change. When he came back Stormy was in her Raven Claw uniform, Harry thought she still looked beautiful. She turned to face Harry when she heard him open the compartment door smiled at him and said "nice hair." Harry was currently sporting his shoulder length hair in a man bun. He smiled and said "thanks." They both sat down, Harry was hoping that she would take his hand again but he got no such luck. After a few moments of silence Stormy said "were here" and asked Harry if he would help her with her trunk. He obliged and the two got her trunk down from the rack. Harry got his trunk down with a little struggle after refusing Stromy's help they both lugged their trunks from the train and on to the platform.

"Harry you should probably ride with the first years in the boats" he nodded his head and turned to the giant man that was calling for first years. After the man gave to go ahead for the students to board the boats they set off down the lake. Harry was amazed at the sight of the castle. You could see the castles stone work from the moon light. When the boats finally reached the docks the students all stepped out and formed a line and walked up to the castle.

Along the way Harry noticed that he got some strange looks from the first years he shrugged it off and kept walking. They finally reached the castle the man who introduced himself as Hagrid knocked twice on the door and they opened, the students all pored inside the castle and walk up to a giant oaked door standing outside was a elderly witch who was wearing forest green robes and round spectacles. She spoke and said "while at Hogwarts your houses will be like your family the four houses are Gryffindor, Huffel Puff Raven Claw, and Slytherin."

She turned around and opened the doors. When Harry walked through the doors he could see rows of giant tables full of students he looked up and saw a bewitched ceiling portraying a dark sky full of stars with candles floating above everyone's heads. The students made their way up to the staff table full of professors. The elderly witched sat a chair down with an old hat on top of it. The elderly witch spoke "when I call your name step forward I will place the sorting hat upon your head and you will be sorted into your houses."

She began with A's Harry was looking around the giant room until his eyes landed on a certain read head witch. She caught his eyes and gave him a warm smile and winked at him Harry blushed a little and shot one back at her to his surprise she blushed a little as well. He continued to look around the room until he heard his name called. He heard most of the student body gasp and the whispering started. He walked up to the stool and the hat was placed on his head. "Hmmm…. A voice said inside his head you have a sharp mind and plenty of courage, and loyalty to your family…..you have a thurst for knowledge so I know just what to do with you RAVEN CLAW!"

Students from Raven Claw began to clap along with the staff. He made his way to the Raven Claw table and went straight to Stormy he sat next to her and gave her a huge smile. She returned his smile and said I'm so we are in the same house. Me too said Harry they began talking until the headmaster clapped his hands. Time for announcements. "First I would like to welcome professor Remus Lupin who has agreed to take the post as the defense against the dark arts good luck professor. All the students and staff started to clap. Furthermore said Dumbeldore, Sirius Black has been sighted in Hogsmeade so the ministry has seen fit to place demeotors around the grounds." "If you do not disturb them then they should leave you alone. Furthermore the dark forest is strictly forbidden now I believe its time to eat." The headmaster clapped his hands and food appeared on the tables.

Harry began to serve himself a plate of food. He then struck up a conversation with Stormy about how the professors are she said that professor Mcgonagal was great but strict, professor sprout was nice, professor Flickwick was awesome, and professor Snape was cruel and biased towards the other houses. After dinner the students were dismissed to head to their dorms.

Harry followed Stormy to Raven Claw tower. When they approached a portrait it asked them a riddle Stormy let Harry answer who was quick to do so. They entered and Harry was amazed the room was painted blue with paintings hanging on every wall. There were a few chairs and one huge couch positioned in front of the fire place. Stormy and Harry sat on the giant couch. Harry looked over at Stormy and asked her how she was feeling after the demetors attacked the train. She sighed and said "I thought I was never going to feel happy again it was like they sucked all of the happiness out of the world.' Harry nodded his head. "How are you feeling Harry?" He looked at ground and said "I heard my mother screaming inside my head the night Voldemort killed my parents." Stormy felt sorry for the young man sitting next to her. He reached out and put a finger under his chin, lifted his head and said Harry look at me. He slowly looked her in the eyes with unshed tears. It's alright to cry Harry any one would after hearing that. He slowly nodded his head. She leaned forward and gave him a hug. Harry returned the hug and whispered "thank you" and held on her for a while. They eventually broke apart, Stormy took Harry's hands and pulled him up the boy's dorms are up the left stair case. She did something unexpected and placed a small kiss on his right cheek. She quickly ran up the stairs to the girl's dorm rooms. Harry stood there and touched where she kissed his cheeks. He could feel the burning sensation that he felt while her lips touched his cheek. He shook his head and headed up to bed.

Chapter: 4 Classes

Harry woke up in his four poster bed. Today is the first day of class he thought to himself. We threw the covers off and took a shower when he was done he grabbed a uniform and quickly got dressed. He headed down the stairs and found Stormy sitting on an overstuffed chair. She looked up and gave him a huge smile. He smiled back and said morning Stormy. Good morning to you too said Stormy. Are you ready to head down to breakfast? Harry nodded his head and they made their way to the great hall while they were walking Harry was thinking about the kiss last night. It wasn't on the lips or anything but the way her lips made Harry's skin burn. He did not have a lot of experience with girls. Growing up with his grandparents he was pretty isolated from other kids. Should I bring it up? He thought. how could a beautiful girl like her possibly like a guy like me? He shook his head and decided that she could not possibly like him, they had only known each other for a day. He shook himself out of his musing when they finally reached the great hall.

They both walked over to the Raven Claw table and sat down. Harry was making a plate when professor Flitwick walked up to Harry and handed him and Stormy their class schedules. Looking at his Harry had Potions after breakfast, after that he had Transfiguration than Ancient Runes. Next was lunch followed by Charms, and Herbology. The next day he had Athrimacy, Care for Magical Creatures, History of Magic, and Defense. Can I see your schedule asked Stormy? Harry nodded and handed her his schedule. He watched her scan he schedule and her eyes seem to sparkle. She looked up at him with a huge smile on her face and said "I schedule are exactly the same." Harry gave her a smile thinking that spending all day with Stormy would be finishing their breakfast they made their way to potions.

They walked into the small class room and took seats next to each other. Harry and Stormy began talking about how excited they were for their first class of the year. As they were talking Harry's eyes moved across the room taking in his surroundings the class had gloomy feeling to it. The walls were bare and had no windows. At the front of the class was a chalk board and a desk. The room was lit by a dozen candles. Harry also noticed that the Raven Claws were sharing potions with the third year Huffle Puffs. When he asked Stormy if they shared all the their classes with the Puffs, she said 'yes but heard that elective classes" like Ancient Runes and Arthimacy had students from all four houses. Their conversation stopped when they heard the door crashing open.

Walking in was a tall man with black Hair and black robes. Harry noticed that when the professor walked his robes blew o behind him giving him an intimidating look. Professor Snape made his way to the front of the room. His eyes scanning every student, when his eyes locked with Harry's Snape stared into Harry's eyes. But quickly looked away and said "today you will all be brewing wolfsbane." "Like every year I will not tolerate foolish behavior and any student caught miss behaving will be punished." He waved his wand at the chalk board and the instructions for the potion appeared. Snape sat down in his chair and began writing on a piece of parchment.

Stormy leaned over to Harry and whispered "that was weird usually he singles out a student than spends ten minutes belittling he or she." Harry nodded and said "he stared at me for a moment and I swear I could see pain in his eyes before he looked away." Stormy shrugged and began to brew the potion. As all of the students started to get into making the potion Professor Snape got up from his seat and started walking around. He would looked into student's cauldrons and yell at them if it was not the right color. He made his way to Harry and Stormy's cauldrons, he looked into both of them and simply nodded his head. He made his way around the room before sitting down. When Stormy watched him seat down she leaned over to Harry again and said I think all keep you around Potter that is the first time he has not said something snotty about my brewing abilities. Harry gave her a warm smile and they both went back to brewing. After the bell rang every student put some of their potion in a vile and handed it to Professor Snape for grading.

Harry and Stormy made their way from the Dudgeons and to the Transfiguration class room when they entered they made their way to the front of the class room and took two seats next one another. Unlike Professor Snape Professor McGonagall was sitting at the front of the class room ready to teach. She waited until all of her students were seated and started her lecture. Harry enjoyed this class. He could tell that Professor McGonagall was passionate about transfiguration. Class seemed to fly by the next thing Harry knew the bell had rung and it was time for what he assumed would be his favorite class.

He and story quickly arrived to class and again sat at the front. Harry noticed that Stormy was indeed correct there was students from all four houses. He was just about to talk to Stormy when a bushy brunette sat next to him. She looked at Harry and said "I'm Hermione Granger." Harry stuck out his and which she shook and said "I'm Harry Potter." Hermione nodded her head and said "I read about you." "I hope it wasn't any of those ridiculous books claiming that I did something heroic." Hermione looked shocked and asked "you really didn't defeat a troll when you were eight." Harry looked stunned what the hell were these people writing about him? "No..." Said Harry "I did not do anything that those crazy authors said I did." Hermione shook her head in understanding some of those things did seem farfetched. Harry than remembered the beautiful girl sitting on his right. "I forgot Hermione this is Stormy Richards, Stormy this is Hermione Granger" they each nodded their heads in acknowledgement. Harry than struck up a conversation about Ancient Runes which he tried to include both girls but they were not having it. Harry was stunned again why they can't have a conversation with one another. Hermione was just boasting that she had been at the top of all of her classes for the past two years when Professor Babbling walked in she introduced herself and began her lecture. They began with the Celtic rune alphabet which was the easiest to translate. There was several times when the professor asked the class if they knew what the rune meant. Each time Harry raised his hand and answered he earned his house twenty points by the end of class. Hermione looked over at Harry when class was over and asked how he knew the answer to the questions? He said that he always loved to read books about Ancient Runes. Hermione looked miffed she had always been the one to answer any questions the teachers asked. As the three were getting up to leave Professor Babbling asked Harry if she could speak with him. He nodded and told Stormy that he would meet her in the great hall. She nodded her head and left. Hermione was mumbling something under her breath than left.

Harry walked into the Professors office she motioned for him to sit down. He did so than asked did I do something wrong? No dear quite the opposite said Professor Babbling. "I was impressed with your knowledge today, when I asked these questions I was not expecting to get an answer.' "But I should not be surprised with who your grandfather is and all." Harry was surprised and asked "you know my grandfather?" She nodded her head and said "I did my apprenticeship under him he is a good man." Harry nodded in agreement. "I would like to give you some extra home work just to see where you're at with your studies. If that is alright with you?" Harry beamed and quickly agreed. He too the giant package from her and wished her a good day.

Harry quickly made his way to the great hall. He found Stormy sitting next to a blonde girl wearing radish shaped earrings. He quickly made his way over and sat next to her. "Hi" he said to her. She turned her head and smiled and greeted him back. She then introduced him to the blonde girl. "Harry this is Luna Lovegood. Luna this is Harry Potter." "Pleasure" said Harry. She smiled and said "it is nice to meet you Harry." She than had a faraway look in her eyes and went back to her pudding. "Hey Stormy I have been meaning to ask what was going on between you and Hermione?" Stormy got dark look in her eyes than said "I really don't want to talk about it." "Come on you can tell me anything said Harry." "I said I don't want to talk about" said Stormy with some heat. Harry raised his eye brows and held his hands up in surrender." Sorry I asked" he said. She sat there quietly for a moment than asked what Babbling wanted.

"She was impressed by me answering all of those questions in class." "We talked about my knowledge of the subject and she gave me a packet to see how much I know" said Harry. Stormy nodded her head and said "you were quite impressive today." He blushed at the complement and his face and changed the subject. So how did you two meet? He said while motioning with a fork to her and Luna. About ten minutes before you walked in said stormy. I was sitting here alone and she came up and asked if she could join me. We started talking about classes and the quibbler. When Harry gave questioning look she explained "it's a newspaper turns out that her father owns it." "That's really cool" said Harry Luna had been listening and beamed a smile when Harry said it was awesome. "If you want Harry I could get you a subscription." He nodded and said he would like that. Harry than remembered something he had been wanting to ask. "Do either of you know Neville Longbottom?" "I do said Luna he is in Gryffindor" than pointed her figure at a slightly chubby kid with dark brown Hair. "Why do you want to know?" asked to Stormy her voice full of curiosity "He is my god brother" said Harry. At the strange look he got from Stormy he explained. Neville's mum is my god mother and my mum" was his she nodded her head in understanding.

Harry got up and made his way to the Gryffindor table. He walked up to Neville and asked if he could sit down. He nodded and Harry sat down "do you know who I am" asked Harry? Neville nodded his head and said yyyeah your H-Harry Potter. Harry nodded and I asked "your name is Neville Right?" Neville nodded his head. "Did anyone ever tell you that my mum was your godmother and your mum is my godmother?" Neville had a surprised look and asked "really?" Harry nodded his head. "So, that would make us god brother's right?" Again Harry nodded his head. "Wow" said Neville "this is awesome. Yeah agreed Harry, 'I would like it if we got to know each other better.' Neville nodded his head and said 'yeah I would like that too.' 'Great' said Harry 'what is your favorite class?' Asked Harry. Herbology said Neville. 'How about you'' 'Ancient Runes' said Harry. Do you like to read asked Neville? I love to said Harry. Sometimes my grandma has to pull me out of our family library. "me too" said Neville both boys laughed at spent the rest of lunch getting to know one another. After lunch Harry met up with Stormy and asked how it went? "Grea"t said Harry they both smiled at each other and walked to the green house for Herbology. Harry knew from his home schooling that he would like this class and Professor Sprout made it really fun. Class went by quickly and before Harry knew it he and Stormy were making their way back to the castle for their free period.

They walked together to the library and quickly found a table Harry and Stormy started on their homework. It only took them each an hour to write both essays for Potions and Transfiguration. They spent the remaining hour working on their homework for their other classes. When it was time for them to head off to dinner both of them had completed their homework for the night.

They made their way to the great hall for dinner. Harry motioned for Neville to join them. When he arrived Harry introduced Neville to Stormy and Luna the three Raven Claws and the one Gryffindor enjoyed dinner together.

Afterword they went up to their respected towers. When the three Raven Claws got to their common rooms Harry hugged Luna surprising the young blonde. When she gave him a questioning look he shrugged and said it's what friends do. Luna gave him a teary eyed smile and hugged him again than made her way to the second year girl's dorms. Harry looked at Stormy and gave her a warm smile. She returned the smile and wrapped her arms around Harry. Harry wrapped his arms around Stormy and they hugged each other for longer than was necessary. Before pulling away Harry had an idea and as he was pulling away he kissed her on the cheek and bolted for the stairs that lead to the boys dorms. Stormy found herself touching her cheek where Harry had kissed her she was shocked that her skin still felt like it was burning she could still feel his lips on her cheeks and it made her blush. She smiled to herself than headed upstairs for a good night's sleep


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 4 Classes

Harry woke up in his four poster bed. Today is the first day of class he thought to himself. We threw the covers off and took a shower when he was done he grabbed a uniform and quickly got dressed. He headed down the stairs and found Stormy sitting on an overstuffed chair. She looked up and gave him a huge smile. He smiled back and said morning Stormy. Good morning to you too said Stormy. Are you ready to head down to breakfast? Harry nodded his head and they made their way to the great hall while they were walking Harry was thinking about the kiss last night. It wasn't on the lips or anything but the way her lips made Harry's skin burn. He did not have a lot of experience with girls. Growing up with his grandparents he was pretty isolated from other kids. Should I bring it up? He thought. Could a beautiful girl like her possibly like a guy like me? He shook his head and decided that she could not possibly like him, they had only known each other for a day. He shook himself out of his musing when they finally reached the great hall. They both walked over to the Raven Claw table and sat down. Harry was making a plate when professor Flitwick walked up to Harry and handed him and Stormy their class schedules. Looking at his Harry had Potions after breakfast, after that he had Transfiguration than Ancient Runes. Next was lunch followed by Charms, and Herbology. The next day he had Athrimacy, Care for Magical Creatures, History of Magic, and Defense. Can I see your schedule asked Stormy? Harry nodded and handed her his schedule. He watched her scan he schedule and her eyes seem to sparkle. She looked up at him with a huge smile on her face and said I schedule are exactly the same. Harry gave her a smile thinking that spending all day with Stormy would be awesome. After finishing their breakfast they made their way to potions. They walked into the small class room and took seats next to each other. Harry and Stormy began talking about how excited they were for their first class of the year. As they were talking Harry's eyes moved across the room taking in his surroundings the class had gloomy feeling to it. The walls were bare and had no windows. At the front of the class was a chalk board and a desk. The room was lit by a dozen candles. Harry also noticed that the Raven Claws were sharing potions with the third year Huffle Puffs. When he asked Stormy if they shared all the their classes with the Puffs, she said yes but heard that elective classes like Ancient Runes and Arthimacy had students from all four houses. Their conversation stopped when they heard the door crashing open. Walking in was a tall man with black Hair and black robes. Harry noticed that when the professor walked his robes blew o behind him giving him an intimidating look. Professor Snape made his way to the front of the room. His eyes scanning every student, when his eyes locked with Harry's Snape stared into Harry's eyes. But quickly looked away and said today you will all be brewing wolfsbane. Like every year I will not tolerate foolish behavior and any student caught miss behaving will be punished. He waved his wand at the chalk board and the instructions for the potion appeared. Snape sat down in his chair and began writing on a piece of parchment. Stormy leaned over to Harry and whispered that was weird usually he singles out a student than spends ten minutes belittling he or sh. Harry nodded and said he stared at me for a moment and I swear I could see pain in his eyes before he looked away. Stormy shrugged and began to brew the potion. As all of the students started to get into making the potion Professor Snape got up from his seat and started walking around. He would looked into student's cauldrons and yell at them if it was not the right color. He made his way to Harry and Stormy's cauldrons, he looked into both of them and simply nodded his head. He made his way around the room before sitting down. When Stormy watched him seat down she leaned over to Harry again and said I think all keep you around Potter that is the first time he has not said something snotty about my brewing abilities. Harry gave her a warm smile and they both went back to brewing. After the bell rang every student put some of their potion in a vile and handed it to Professor Snape for grading. Harry and Stormy made their way from the Dudgeons and to the Transfiguration class room when they entered they made their way to the front of the class room and took two seats next one another. Unlike Professor Snape Professor McGonagall was sitting at the front of the class room ready to teach. She waited until all of her students were seated and started her lecture. Harry enjoyed this class. He could tell that Professor McGonagall was passionate about transfiguration. Class seemed to fly by the next thing Harry knew the bell had rung and it was time for what he assumed would be his favorite class. He and story quickly arrived to class and again sat at the front. Harry noticed that Stormy was indeed correct there was students from all four houses. He was just about to talk to Stormy when a bushy brunette sat next to him. She looked at Harry and said I'm Hermione Granger. Harry stuck out his and which she shook and said I'm Harry Potter. Hermione nodded her head and said I read about you. I hope it wasn't any of those ridiculous books claiming that I did something heroic. Hermione looked shocked and asked you really didn't defeat a troll when you were eight. Harry looked stunned what the hell were these people writing about him? No... Said Harry I did not do anything that those crazy authors said I did. Hermione shook her head in understanding some of those things did seem farfetched. Harry than remembered the beautiful girl sitting on his right. I forgot Hermione this is Stormy Richards, Stormy this is Hermione Granger they each nodded their heads in acknowledgement. Harry than struck up a conversation about Ancient Runes which he tried to include both girls but they were not having it. Harry was stunned again why they can't have a conversation with one another. Hermione was just boasting that she had been at the top of all of her classes for the past two years when Professor Babbling walked in she introduced herself and began her lecture. They began with the Celtic rune alphabet which was the easiest to translate. There was several times when the professor asked the class if they knew what the rune meant. Each time Harry raised his hand and answered he earned his house twenty points by the end of class. Hermione looked over at Harry when class was over and asked how he knew the answer to the questions? He said that he always loved to read books about Ancient Runes. Hermione looked miffed she had always been the one to answer any questions the teachers asked. As the three were getting up to leave Professor Babbling asked Harry if she could speak with him. He nodded and told Stormy that he would meet her in the great hall. She nodded her head and left. Hermione was mumbling something under her breath than left. Harry walked into the Professors office she motioned for him to sit down. He did so than asked did I do something wrong? No dear quite the opposite said Professor Babbling. I was impressed with your knowledge today, when I asked these questions I was not expecting to get an answer. But I should not be surprised with who your grandfather is and all. Harry was surprised and asked you know my grandfather? She nodded her head and said I did my apprenticeship under him he is a good man. Harry nodded in agreement. I would like to give you some extra home work just to see where you're at with your studies. If that is alright with you? Harry beamed and quickly agreed. He too the giant package from her and wished her a good day. Harry quickly made his way to the great hall. He found Stormy sitting next to a blonde girl wearing radish shaped earrings. He quickly made his way over and sat next to her. Hi he said to her. She turned her head and smiled and greeted him back. She then introduced him to the blonde girl. Harry this is Luna Lovegood. Luna this is Harry Potter. Pleasure said Harry. She smiled and said it is nice to meet you Harry. She than had a faraway look in her eyes and went back to her pudding. Hey Stormy I have been meaning to ask what was going on between you and Hermione? Stormy got dark look in her eyes than said I really don't want to talk about it. Come on you can tell me anything said Harry. I said I don't want to talk about said Stormy with some heat. Harry raised his eye brows and held his hands up in surrender. Sorry I asked he said. She sat there quietly for a moment than asked what Babbling wanted. She was impressed by me answering all of those questions in class. We talked about my knowledge of the subject and she gave me a packet to see how much I know said Harry. Stormy nodded her head and said you were quite impressive today. He blushed at the complement and his face and changed the subject. So how did you two meet? He said while motioning with a fork to her and Luna. About ten minutes before you walked in said stormy. I was sitting here alone and she came up and asked if she could join me. We started talking about classes and the quibbler. When Harry gave questioning look she explained it's a newspaper turns out that her father owns it. That's really cool said Harry Luna had been listening and beamed a smile when Harry said it was awesome. If you want Harry I could get you a subscription. He nodded and said he would like that. Harry than remembered something he had been wanting to ask. Do either of you know Neville Longbottom? I do said Luna he is in Gryffindor than pointed her figure at a slightly chubby kid with dark brown Hair. Why do you want to know asked to Stormy her voice full of curiosity? He is my god brother said Harry. At the strange look he got from Stormy he explained. Neville's mum is my god mother and my mum was his she nodded her head in understanding. Harry got up and made his way to the Gryffindor table. He walked up to Neville and asked if he could sit down. He nodded and Harry sat down do you know who I am asked Harry? Neville nodded his head and said yyyeah your H-Harry Potter. Harry nodded and I asked your name is Neville Right? Neville nodded his head. Did anyone ever tell you that my mum was your godmother and your mum is my godmother? Neville had a surprised look and asked really? Harry nodded his head. So, that would make us god brother's right? Again Harry nodded his head. Wow said Neville this is awesome. Yeah agreed Harry, I would like it if we got to know each other better. Neville nodded his head and said yeah I would like that too. Great said Harry what is your favorite class? Asked Harry. Herbology said Neville. How about you? Ancient Runes said Harry. Do you like to read asked Neville? I love to said Harry. Sometimes my grandma has to pull me out of our family library. me too said Neville both boys laughed at spent the rest of lunch getting to know one another. After lunch Harry met up with Stormy and asked how it went? Great said Harry they both smiled at each other and walked to the green house for Herbology. Harry knew from his home schooling that he would like this class and Professor Sprout made it really fun. Class went by quickly and before Harry knew it he and Stormy were making their way back to the castle for their free period. They walked together to the library and quickly found a table Harry and Stormy started on their homework. It only took them each an hour to write both essays for Potions and Transfiguration. They spent the remaining hour working on their homework for their other classes. When it was time for them to head off to dinner both of them had completed their homework for the night. They made their way to the great hall for dinner. Harry motioned for Neville to join them. When he arrived Harry introduced Neville to Stormy and Luna the three Raven Claws and the one Gryffindor enjoyed dinner together. Afterword they went up to their respected towers. When the three Raven Claws got to their common rooms Harry hugged Luna surprising the young blonde. When she gave him a questioning look he shrugged and said it's what friends do. Luna gave him a teary eyed smile and hugged him again than made her way to the second year girl's dorms. Harry looked at Stormy and gave her a warm smile. She returned the smile and wrapped her arms around Harry. Harry wrapped his arms around Stormy and they hugged each other for longer than was necessary. Before pulling away Harry had an idea and as he was pulling away he kissed her on the cheek and bolted for the stairs that lead to the boys dorms. Stormy found herself touching her cheek where Harry had kissed her she was shocked that her skin still felt like it was burning she could still feel his lips on her cheeks and it made her blush. She smiled to herself than headed upstairs for a good night's sleep


End file.
